


The Missing Man

by dperks



Series: overpoly [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, McMercy, Multi, Open Relationships, Pharmercy, Polyamory, Swingers, Threesome - F/F/M, high justice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dperks/pseuds/dperks
Summary: Fair warning this is a Mercy/Pharah/McCree polyamory fic. if that is not what you want don't read it.Angela and Fareeha are dating and Angie wants to kick it up a notch. This is a story where Pharah is shy, McCree is lucky and Angela is kind of a slut (but we love that about her). The first chapter is more of an intro the second one probably will be too but it will get raunchy at some point :-)I should be studying for midterms, instead I decided to be a piece of shit and write fanfiction.





	The Missing Man

It was another beautiful day in Gibraltar. Birds were singing, the sun was shining, as it always was on the sunny Mediterranean locale, and happy couples thronged the streets eating, shopping and chatting happily.

  
In one small cliff- side cafe however, there was one couple who were having a conversation that could change their relationship forever.  
“I don’t think I’m into it” Fareeha Amari, known to the world by her code name Pharah, said bluntly to her date. “It’s not like I haven’t considered it but why would I now that I’m seeing you?”

  
Across the small round table from Fareeha sat the woman she believed to be the love of her life. Angela Ziegler, the world-renowned cyberneticist and biomedical engineer only looked back at her girlfriend, a small smile playing at her lips while she cocked her head quizzically at Fareeha’s response.

  
“Well I assumed you would be willing to consider it because you have never tried it before and I think you would enjoy it” Angela responded calmly.  
“Besides I don’t just mean me, I want you to find someone too.”

  
Angela knew this conversation would be uncomfortable, but she still had confidence she could still convince her girlfriend to go along with her idea.  
Angela and Fareeha had been dating almost a year and a half now and Angela had never been happier in her life. There was a time, when Angela was still head of medicine at overwatch, when she had considered Fareeha a little sister to her. But all that changed when overwatch fell, and they were separated by cruel circumstance. Years later However, everything changed for them when Winston sent out the recall 18 months ago and many of Overwatch’s former heroes returned.

  
Not among the former soldiers, but welcome nonetheless, was Fareeha Amari, now known internationally as a peerless soldier and one of the most sought-after security contractors in the world. After Angela and Fareeha had been reunited their sibling relationship was gone, though neither of them mourned it, in fact they both seemed to prefer the new peer-relationship they had where they respected each other as equals. Soon after the recall however, Angela had been shocked to find a nervous and flushed Fareeha waiting for her in the med bay one day. After several stuttering attempts Fareeha had managed to present Mercy a large bouquet of white calla lilies, a flower she thought suited the blonde beauty. Finally mastering her Words Fareeha told her goddess that she was the most beautiful person in the world and that she would like to take her to dinner.

  
The rest, as they say, is history.

  
Now Angela found herself having coffee with her love bringing up the biggest point of contention their relationship had yet faced. Angela loved her Egyptian princess dearly, but she was also a woman who had much more varied appetites then most women. That is to say, she had fucked her way through a mountain of partners, of both genders, in her lifetime and despite the love she had for Fareeha monogamy was starting to chafe her.

  
It wasn’t that Fareeha was bad in bed. Rather she was fantastic, Mercy didn’t have any desire for any other woman in the world. But Fareeha was still a woman, and after 18 months Angela was starting to get desperate for some attention from the opposite gender. While lovemaking with Fareeha was passionate and emotionally fulfilling Angela found she still had days where she would desperately like a nice, hard (preferably large) cock to fill herself with. Dildos and strap-ons were all well and good but to Angela they just weren’t the same as the real thing.

  
In light of that, she had invited her girlfriend out to discuss something radical. Both girls would find a guy they wanted and have a night of fun with them. If either decided they REALLY like their guy, as Angela hoped, they would have a discussion about inviting him into their bedroom on a more regular basis. First, however, Angela had to get Fareeha to agree.

  
Fareeha had no experience with men. Despite her confidence and authority on a battlefield Pharah was in reality shy and dreadfully reserved in matters pertaining to the heart (or vagina), as Angela herself had discovered while dating her. Angela was already sure Fareeha was bi too, she had seen her checking out some of the male agents during training more then once. Now the challenge was to get Fareeha to confront a man and proposition him. There was really no chance of any single, straight male refusing such an invitation from Fareeha; once she managed to ask it would be decided.

  
“Is there really no man you would consider bedding Liebling?” Angela asked. “I’ve seen you eye-bang too many guys to believe you’re not into men at all.”

  
“It’s not about attraction” Fareeha murmured, while blushing cutely, “I can’t just screw someone I don’t know.”

  
“Then pick someone you know dear.” Angela replied, as if it were just that simple.

  
“They only people I know that well are friends from the military and the old guard overwatch members!” Pharah replied indignantly.

  
“so What?”

  
“So what! So if I fuck someone from my unit and It gets out it will ruin my reputation, and all the old guard are… OLD” Pharah stated Emphatically.

  
Mercy frowed at that. “you realize I am in the old guard right?” she said with mock severity.

  
“Yeah but you joined when you were teenager” Pharah hurriedly corrected.

  
“Who am I supposed to ask? Jack and his old man balls. Ohh or maybe I can call Torbjorn and tell him a girl he hasn’t seen since she was fourteen wants to bang him, and that she is also twice his height.”

  
Angela was forced to laugh at the sarcasm that dripped from her lover’s voice.

  
“Wait a second” Pharah said suddenly, “do you already have some one you want to… DO”

  
“Of course I do Liebling, I always have a plan” Mercy chuckeled back.

  
“Who?”

  
“Nope” Angela said. “Not telling you a thing until you pick someone”

  
Pharah sat quietly at that. It was true she had, for a long time, wondered what it would be like to have sex with a guy but at the same time she had Angela now and wasn’t sure she loved the idea of sharing her with some stranger. Even if she did agree, the list of men she trusted enough to have sex with them was limited at best and among them most were far too old for Fareeha’s taste and she had no attraction to most of the rest.

  
Suddenly However Pharah remembered the one man who was the obvious choice. The only man Fareeha had in her life who had never let her down, the only man she ever fantasized about when she was just a horny teenager who was forced to take care of her own urges and her fantasies had been populated ALMOST exclusively with beautiful women. The only man Fareeha thought she could have loved. But there was no way he would be into her. The relationship they had was not conducive to sexual attraction and She didn’t feel like getting rejected.

  
“You’ve been quiet a long time dear” Angela said softly, snapping Pharah out of her thoughts of the man of her dreams.

  
“I can only think of one guy” Fareeha said morosely. “And I don’t think he’d be agreeable even if I asked, and even if he was I have no idea where to find him”

 

“Nonsense Rhea” Mercy tutted,

  
“What man could possibly resist you? I think if you manage to ask you’ll have him wrapped around you’re little finger in no time flat. Or better yet, you’ll be wrapped around him” she said with a light laugh flavored by her accent. “Besides we have overwatch’s tech, I’m sure we can find out where he is.” Angela finished.

  
“Is this really that important to you Habibi?” Pharah suddenly asked in complete seriousness.

  
Mercy was thoughtful at that, “Rhea,” she started, “I love you more than anything, but I really would like to be with a guy again and I think you’ll enjoy this too.”

  
“How about this” Angela continued, “we ask out you’re dream guy and see what happens, if he says yes and you enjoy it then all’s well. If you hate it, I’ll never bring it up again.”

  
Pharah sat and pondered this for a moment, she really did love Angela more than she ever believed she could love another person, if this was that important to her, she was willing to try.

  
“Okay fine” Pharah finally sputtered out face bursting with red as she accepted Angela’s idea.

  
Angela’s face immediately exploded into an infectious grin at these words and she clapped her hands excitedly.

  
“you won’t regret this Liebling, Cock and Vagina are like just like Coke and Pepsi.”

  
“What?” Pharah said cocking her head to the side.

  
“Just because you prefer one doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy the other” Mercy laughed loudly at the disgusted expression on Fareeha’s face at her off-color humor.

  
“Okay who’s your guy” Pharah said, wondering if it would be someone she knew, or maybe an old partner from before she and Mercy met, college maybe.

  
“Nope!” Angela exclaimed, “you first.”

  
“on three.” Pharah rebutted

  
“Fine… one…two…three”

  
Pharah: JESSE!  
Angela: McCREE!  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
The slience seemed to drag on forever and both women blushed bright red realizing they had named the same man. Fareeha was clearly the more embarrassed though since she couldn’t even look up from her hands to meet Angela’s eyes.

  
“Well this is awkward...” Pharah muttered quietly, however had she managed to make eye contact with her angel she would have seen the huge smile that split Angela’s beautiful features

  
“What do you mean?!” Angela exclaimed excitedly. “This just became 100 time more interesting…”

  
Fareeha’s eyes shot up at this only for a hand grab the back of her head as Angela pulled her into a heated kiss that drew the gaze of every other patron in the cafe, leading to a lot of wolf-whistling, and several men acting as if their pants had suddenly become uncomfortably tight.

  
“Uhh… EHHH HHHM” Angela finally released her love at the sound of their young waitress clearing her throat next to their table. “Would uh…. Would you two like anything else?” she managed to get out embarrassed by the very public display of affection between the two beauties seated in her section.

  
“Just the check please” Angela said sweetly as Fareeha stared into space, still stunned by the heat of the kiss.

  
After the two lovebirds paid their check and left they decided to walk back to the watch point to make the most of the beautiful weather.

  
“So…” Angela Started “Why Jesse?”

  
Fareeha thought for a moment while she articulated a response.

  
“Honestly he’s the only guy in world who I really trust anymore.” Pharah said somewhat sadly.

  
“I lost faith in Jack when he left mom in the field to die, Gabe has become something out of my worst nightmare, Reinhardt and Torbjorn never even tried to get into touch with me after the fall, and every other guy I have ever put my faith in has let me down at least once when I needed him. And I know my dad wasn’t leaving me when he and mom split but I couldn’t help but feel like getting away from mom was more important to him than staying for me. I know Rein wanted to see me, he said he didn’t contact me because he was wanted for vigilantism and he didn’t want suspicions to land on me after I had worked so hard to climb the ranks. Maybe I’ll forgive him eventually now that I’m seeing him around again.” Pharah continued.

  
“Jesse was different though.” Pharah said dreamily “He was always there for me. Come hell or high water. When mom tried to talk me out of joining overwatch Jesse stood up for me and said I should be allowed to follow my dream. when Talon attacked the watchpoint to get at Girard, Jesse was the one who took me to the panic room, so I didn’t get caught in the fighting. When I thought Mom had died Jesse was the one who made sure I wasn’t alone and gave me a shoulder to cry on.”

  
Pharah suddenly felt a gentle arm around her shoulders as Angela hugged her. She appreciated the affection while she found herself recalling the most painful experiences of her life, moments where she recalled Jesse McCree being the only silver lining.

  
“Even when Jesse left Blackwatch he would call me a few times a month to check in and I would always get birthday presents in the mail. I knew they were from him because he always used this ugly cactus wrapping paper. Even though McCree left I never felt like he was gone. Basically, I’ve had a crush on Jesse since I was 13 but I never told him because I was too young; and by the time I was old enough for it not to be creepy he already had the image of me as a little girl stuck in his head. That’s why I don’t think he’ll be amenable to sleeping with me. I'm like his little sister.”

  
Angela found herself intrigued by this revelation. She had assumed, at first, that Pharah choosing McCree had simply been out of attraction but now she realized it was much more than that. Her darling little Fareeha looked to be head over heels for their handsome cowboy and Angela realized she had a responsibility to help her love find some catharsis.

  
“This will be good for you” Angela finally spoke, “Feelings like this are beautiful when they are mutual, but they are poisonous when you keep them to yourself for too long. We need to let Jesse know how we feel and then we can all move forward!” Angela finished dropping a fist into her cupped hand for emphasis.

  
“We? How do you feel about him?” Pharah asked raising an eyebrow at her girlfriend's phrasing. Pharah had assumed Angela and McCree had some kind of friends-with-benefits type deal back in the old days, and that Angela wanted to revisit it. But now, was Angela admitting to having feelings for the gunslinger too?

  
Much to Pharah’s surprise, Angela suddenly blushed scarlet, that was unusual for her. Mercy’s dirty humor and vast sexual experience usually prevented her from blushing like a school girl even in the most scandalous of circumstances.

  
“Actually,” Angela began, “I’ve had the hots for Jesse since the day we met, back then he was such a little punk, but he was always so sweet to me, and mein gott he could wear the shit out of a pair of jeans.” Angela continued dreamily.

  
“But I was like you and after a while I stopped thinking how sexy Jesse was and started noticing how considerate he was of me and how courteously he behaved around me even though he was from such a rough background. Jesse was always there to talk when I was stressed, always there to pull me away when I worked too much. He always had time for Angela, while everyone else only had time for Dr. Ziegler, excluding you of course dear.” Angela finished pressing a kiss to Fareeha's temple.

  
The two beauties walked without speaking for a while before Angela finally Broke the silence

  
“Okay you and I are going to get Jesse into bed and let him know how much he means to us. And When He’s in love with both of us, which he inevitably will be, we’ll be able to have him all to ourselves forever.”

  
Fareeha couldn’t help but grin and her love’s boundless confidence. Not for a moment did she doubt the outcome of this game.

  
“Okay I’m in” Fareeha exclaimed enthusiastically, “So how do we get past the whole, He thinks I’m his little sister, thing?.” 

  
“Nothing Simpler” Angela replied. “We Just have to show him how much you’ve grown” Angela punctuated the word grown with a light squeeze of one of Fareeha’s toned ass cheeks causing her to squeak cutely before slapping her hand away.

  
“And I have just the thing to show him” Angela proclaimed happily as she suddenly stopped and turned Fareeha around.

  
Pharah now found herself looking into the colorful display window of a very high-end lingerie store.

  
“Come on Liebling.” Angela said giving her a nudge forward. “It’s my treat.”

  
Fareeha’s beautiful bronze cheeks were now crimson as she imagined letting Jesse McCree see her in one of the expensive lacy numbers littering the store, while she asked him to go to bed with her.

  
“Angie, all the Lingerie in the world isn’t going to change the fact that I have no idea where Jesse is right now. For all I know he could be on the other side of the world.”

  
Angela suddenly looked at Fareeha, confused, before a huge grin stretched her face, “Rhea have you not heard?” she asked.

“Heard what?”

  
Angela looped her arms loosely around her girlfriend’s neck and pressed her soft, pouty lips to Fareeha’s ear before whispering sexily, “McCree answered the recall Yesterday morning. He’s coming in tonight.”

Pharah suddenly went stiff at this proclamation thinking of all the implications of the man she loved finally being under the same roof as her once again.

  
After a moment of quite consideration Fareeha Amari set her jaw and marched into the Lingerie store, pulling a giggling Angela Ziegler behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually my first attempt at creative writing since AP lit. in highschool. Let me know what you think and I welcome constructive criticism. If you don't like it that's fine, just don't be a dick about it.
> 
> Side-note: Liebling and Habibi are terms of endearment in German and Arabic respectively, similar to baby or darling.


End file.
